1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer file processing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for integrating Uniform Resource Locators (URL's) into standard file systems.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
Sun, Sun Microsystems, the Sun logo, Solaris and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc., in the United States and other countries. All SPARC trademarks are used under license and are trademarks of SPARC International, Inc., in the United States and other countries. Products bearing SPARC trademarks are based upon an architecture developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc.
2. Background Art
To access files on the Internet, currently one needs the aid of a browser software to navigate from one file to another. The browser is able to navigate the Internet by using Uniform (or previously Universal) Resource Locators (URL's) and certain Internet protocols, such as Hyper Text Transport Protocol (HTTP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP) or possibly others to come. URL's are strings that specify the location of files on the Internet. URL's can appear in a browser's bookmarks or they can be quoted from messages or documents viewed by the browser. Shown below are examples of a HTTP URL and a FTP URL:                http://machine/path1/path2/document.ext        ftp://machine/path1/path2/document2.ext        
There are times when a file on the Internet needs to be accessed by an application stored on the local computer without the necessity to download such file into the local computer. For example, there may not be enough persistent storage space (e.g., space in a disk drive, a memory stick, a tape drive, etc.) in the local computer to download all the needed files. Currently, the use of the browser as an intermediary is necessary before the application on the local computer is able to access the file on the Internet.
The use of the browser as an intermediary has certain disadvantages. For example, before the browser can properly function as an intermediary, it must be configured to recognize the common extension on the file and associate some applications to it (for example the browser needs to recognize .pdf is associated with an acroread application). However, certain extensions on the file cannot be configured to be recognized by the browser and certain applications stored on the browser cannot be configured onto the browser.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous and desirable to provide a method and system that allows a file on the Internet to be accessed by an application stored on the local computer without the use of the browser as an intermediary and without downloading the file into a persistent storage of the local computer. The persistent storage is referred to here as a storage on the local computer that can be used to permanently store a file into the local computer.